


amaranth

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curses, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Soul Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: Alexander rises smoothly to his feet and gives a small bow, just enough respect and politeness to not be rude. Sidney returns it, there's no point in creating animosity. Seemingly satisfied, Alexander hops off the dais so he's on equal footing with his guests.His grin is dangerous, daring anyone in the party who is there for bloody reasons to try.“Welcome, my Lord,” Alex says, voice pitched loud enough to resonant down the hall. From behind him, Backstrom approaches the recently emptied throne. “It is a great honor to have you finally grace our halls.”





	amaranth

Of course descriptions and stories of the foreign palace had reached him, from ambassadors and travelers. Sidney had never made the trek himself. Zhenya had gone for the wedding, but circumstances had prevented Sidney. 

He's here now though. A royal guard meets Sidney, Geno, and their entourage at the front gate to lead them to the main palace. Back home, buildings soar, arched roofs and balustrades. It's a city with history and imbued with the idea of its own destiny for greatness. 

Here the palace looms more like a fort. Heavy stone surrounds them and seems to weigh everything down. Sidney already knows he doesn't like it. Zhenya is shooting him amused looks, clearly following his train of thought. 

As they get closer though, he notices the tiny details carved into the stone. Flowers chase each other around windows and he thinks he can see suns and moons higher up. He squints to make out all the details hidden in the stone. Most are too subtle and remain hidden. 

Their guard comes to a stop and directs them all to dismount. 

“Our lords are waiting for you,” one says. “But they understand if you would prefer to rest first.”

Sidney shares a look with Geno, who has been suspiciously quiet this entire time. He steps closer so they can talk privately. “What.”

Geno laughs, but it's guarded. “So worried.”

“Evgeni.”

“Uh oh, full name.” He drops his eyes though, and for a second let's Sidney see how tired he is. “Don't like debt.”

“I'm sorry-”

“No, Sid,” Geno interrupts. “Won't accept from you.” He touches his knuckles to Sidney’s cheek. “And if we leave now, Alexander a huge brat, never let us forget.” Geno beams, clearly amused with himself. 

Sidney finds himself mirroring Geno’s smile, it's hard to resist. “Fuck, can he actually be more of a brat?” 

One of the guards coughs which sounds suspiciously like he's hiding a laugh. Sidney steps back from Geno and holds out a hand. “Come on, Prince Malkin. It is not good manners to keep our hosts waiting.”

-

The main hall is surprisingly bright despite the lack of windows and low ceilings. A close look shows it to be a very elaborate trick of mirrors and candles. The dias and thrones are low to the floor, close to the rest of their court and made out of solid wood carved with elaborate designs. 

Alexander is sprawled across his throne but he sits up straight as the party from Pytt is led in. Orpik is the first to step up and welcome them due to his familiarity, giving Alex time to sit back and judge them. He doesn't Look, not yet, he will let their actions speak for themselves first. 

“Sasha,” Nicky murmurs, coming up behind his throne and leans over the back.

“Kolya,” Alex murmurs back. Their guests are flanked by Wilson and Winnick, and Alex can see Tom’s antsiness thanks to their last interaction with Pytt. That time though, Lord-Chancellor Sidney Crosby had not been among the party’s number. 

“I still don't know why they're here.”

Alex reaches up for his hand and gives it a warm squeeze. “Not everything you don't know is bad.”

Nicky huffs and fades back into the background. Just in time for Brooks to shoot them a look, silently asking if he's ready. Alex gives a small nod. 

-

Sidney keeps an eye on the throne as Orpik greets them, letting Geno take the lead with this. It's no secret he's much better at small talk than Sidney is.

So he notices Backstrom moving in the shadows, watching them back. Sidney has never felt entirely comfortable around Backstrom when they've met in the past. He sees too much, it leaves Sidney feeling exposed. Not much is known of the man, he bears the title of duke but his lineage is never given. He came into the Ovechkin household young from the frozen north but still the why has never been made clear. 

Sidney has a man in his own court from the north, who has shared stories of the strange way the sun reflects off of ice and the way reindeer eyes seem to glimmer under the moon, looking too human and too animal all at once. Sidney has his own soothsayers and those who can warp the world as well. None with the skill Backstrom seems to possess. Fleury has accompanied him, to keep an eye out for any magic but the unknowns still make his skin crawl. 

The second throne on the dias is for him but he seems to prefer hanging over Ovechkin’s. He stays there in the background as Orpik leads them to Alexander. 

Sidney had been so focused on getting a read on Backstrom, he had barely even looked at King Alexander. He doesn't much look the part, sprawled over his throne and his hair messy with no crown to hold it back. Alexander rises smoothly to his feet and gives a small bow, just enough respect and politeness to not be rude. Sidney returns it, there's no point in creating animosity. Seemingly satisfied, Alexander hops off the dais so he's on equal footing with his guests.

His grin is dangerous, daring anyone in the party who is there for bloody reasons to try. 

“Welcome, my Lord,” Alex says, voice pitched loud enough to resonant down the hall. From behind him, Backstrom approaches the recently emptied throne. “It is a great honor to have you finally grace our halls.”

Geno snorts softly but there's no way Alexander doesn't hear it.

“It's an honor to be here,” Sidney says quickly, before Geno gets them expelled. “Thank you.”

“You must be tired,” Backstrom speaks up, catching Sidney off guard. “We have quarters arranged if you would like to rest.”

“Unfortunately, our business is…it's urgent,” Sidney admits. 

Alexander's eyes go from Sidney to Geno and back. His expression is carefully neutral, keeping whatever he is thinking to himself. Sidney refuses to look away despite how badly he wants to turn to Geno and let him finish this strange negotiation. From the corner of his eye, he can see Backstrom take a careful seat on the armrest of Ovechkin’s throne. 

There's a sense that somehow, the two of them are communicating without even looking at each other. Sidney hopes his face doesn't betray any of his worries about coming here into the home of two men who surround themselves with unknowns and dangerous rumors. Geno might be on good terms with Alexander but things change, Sidney knows his head would be worth a large prize. 

“In that case,” Alexander finally breaks his pensive silence. “I will have my men settle your belongings in your rooms for later. The men who have traveled with you are free to bother the cooks or be shown to rooms to get their own rest.”

Sidney stands a little straighter. As much as he knows Ovechkin is honorable, he doesn't like the idea of going off alone with him. Geno rests his hand on the small of Sidney’s back. “Thank you, Alex,” Geno says. “We appreciate it.” There's a second where Sidney wonders if Alexander will refuse to allow Geno to join them. 

But then he smiles and shrugs as if it's no big deal to invite unknown armed men to explore your home and bother your cooks. “Come then, we will use Nicky’s study.” 

“Alex,” Backstrom sighs. “You have your own.” He comes down to stand beside Ovechkin. Almost mirroring Geno’s posture. 

“Like yours better,” Ovechkin says, smiling warmly at him. “Cleaner. You come too, make sure I don't accidentally make demons again.”

“Please don't say that around guests,” he sounds so exasperated, he seems human. Alex laughs loudly and wrangles Nicklas to his side, keeping an arm tightly around him.

“Too late.” He starts walking, indicating with a wave of his hand that they should follow. Around them there is rustling and movement as the court rearranges to accommodate the exit of their kings.

-

The meeting is short, neither Alex nor Nicky had an immediate answer and Sidney wasn't expecting one.

Sidney’s eyes stray up and over the books as Alexander and Geno get distracted by some arcane details of the entire affair. The collection of texts isn't huge, but varied. He sees titles in languages he doesn't recognize and others with no titles at all but artwork or blank spines instead. 

His eyes keep on returning to one particular book on a shelf with instruments and tools. It looks like it was set there when the reader got distracted and hasn't yet put it away. The strange thing though was it's spine had been ripped off. He wonders if it was on purpose or the result of slow wear and tear. 

A hand grabs his arm and he almost falls out of his chair in shock. Except he isn't sitting any longer. Alexander has caught his arm and Sidney realizes he's in front of the bookcase, that strange book just beyond his fingertips. Sidney looks around frantically for Geno, and Alex relinquishes his grip has Geno pulls him away. 

“Nicky-” There's anger or frustration in Alexander's voice and the set of his shoulders says something else too that Sidney is not going to bother dissecting right now. Geno wraps his arms around him tightly. 

Sidney isn't sure what happened but he holds back just as tight. He focuses on his breathing until his heartbeat calms and the panic fades. Geno’s hand runs soothingly up and down his back. Any other time Sidney wouldn't allow such a blatant display around others but he recognizes he needs it as much as Geno right now. He doesn't do well with a loss of control. 

“What was that?” He asks when he feels like he can trust his voice again. 

“It’s old book,” Alexander says. 

“It's cursed and sometimes it decides to have a mind of its own,” Backstrom adds. “But we know how you are cursed now.”

Alexander rolls his eyes and shrugs in the stunned silence. “Nicky, such drama queen.”

Backstrom doesn't look at him and takes a few steps forward towards Sidney and Geno. “Go rest, there will hopefully be more answers tomorrow.”

Sidney considers the dismissal. He wants to demand that the man explain what he knows right now but with Alexander Ovechkin watching everything with a guarded look, he suspects this is not a battle to fight. “Alright, I see the wisdom there.” Alexander summons a servant to see them off. 

-

Alex waits until they're alone in Nicky’s study before moving. “Nicky,” he starts but Nicky cuts him off with a hard kiss.

“Sorry,” he says shyly as he steps back from the kiss. Alex's eyebrows shoot up and he immediately yanks Nicky back up against him. It surprises a laugh out of him. “Or not.”

“The book Nicky,” he prompts. 

Nicky frowns, just a shade too deep to be a pout. “I didn't leave it there.”

Alex looks at him closely. He has no doubt the book could have moved on its own, but Nicky could be up to something as well. Alex sees nothing but honesty in his face and leans into kiss him softly. “Ok.” Nicky’s shoulders sag slightly in relief. Alex hates making him feel defensive over anything so cups his face to kiss him again as apology. “I can put it away.”

Nicky nods. “Please. But don't hide it, I might need it.”

Alex wants to protest, he wants to drag Nicky to bed and make him forget all about the damn book. He wishes he could burn the thing and be done with it. But he swallows all of that back and instead steps back. “Go prepare for dinner. I follow shortly.”

Nicky’s eyes stray towards the book so Alex steps over to block it from his view. “Thank you,” he breathes and doesn't flee the room but it's a close thing. With him gone, Alex turns to face the book. Plain and unassuming, he knows there's no text on the pages not in the normal sense. Instead if he flipped open the cover, he would see ink made of blood twisting into shapes. Sometimes words, sometimes images. 

For Alex, it always looks like a drawing Nicky did from when he and Nicky were children. 

They were stick figures, but Alex could always tell who was who. Alex wore his father's crown, standing as proudly as a stick figure could, with a bloody sword in one hand.

Nicky lay dead at his feet. 

-

“So, what is he?” 

Tom notices Nate’s smile falters at the sudden blunt question. Justin steps in smoothly between the two of them and the Pitts man. “What is who?” He asks, sounding nice enough but Tom knows that tone of voice. Usually it's the tone Justin uses right before he steals all your money at poker. 

They’re arranged around the table in the guard house at the main gate. Five of them trying to pretend to play nice. Tom knows the men from Lord Chancellor Crosby’s guard had been introduced but he can't remember their names. All of them looked the same in their garish black and gold anyway. 

“The consort,” the man continues. Even his companion looks nervous at his directness. “Everyone knows he’s not royalty, not like your king is. He doesn't even have his own title.”

“He's fucking better than either of your so called lords,” Tom mutters under his breath which gets him a hard look from Justin. If the stranger hears he doesn't react at least.

“His Highness Nicklas Backstrom was entitled and given land by King Alexander’s father,” Justin answers the stranger. “He is equal in status to King Alexander.”

The man rolls his eyes. “You know that's not what I meant.”

“Phil,” the companion hisses.

Phil gives a small shrug. “Fine. Keep your secrets. I was just curious about what kind of man was going to be asked to wield magic over the Lord Chancellor.”

“He's a good man,” Nate speaks up, smile back in place. “Honorable. Your lord is in safe hands.”

Tom looks at Justin to follow his cues, but Justin is carefully neutral. 

“Everyone believes their own leaders are good and honorable,” Phil argues.

“He’s not a changeling,” Justin says. “That's what you're trying to ask, right?” He leans back in his chair. Phil doesn't say anything but the way his companion sucks in a breath is answer enough. Everyone knows the rumors of course, Tom once even asked Nicklas about them and Nicklas had smirked and shrugged. “He's not. You're old enough to remember the tests when Alexander ascended to the throne.”

“Never hurts to be sure,” Phil says as if he's not accusing one half of the royal couple of being an evil fae witch. Tom tightens his hands into fists across the table. A year ago he would have launched himself over to break the man's jaw but he has been trying to be better. 

“I would suggest never questioning that again. Not in distance of anyone here,” Justin says. Still sounding amiable and too calm. “Your lords entered our walls in good faith, no harm will come to them.”

Tom bites back his grin at Justin's wording, very clearly not including the Pitts guardsmen. 

Phil’s expression doesn't change and he gives a small nod of his head, acknowledging Justin's wording as well. “We will hold you to that.”

Justin grins and stands, his chair scraping loudly over the stone floor, just as the door opens for Eller. “My watch is over boys, don't have too much fun.” He practically sashays out of the room, leaving a confused Eller behind him. 

As soon as Tom is off shift, he goes to find him, knowing Williams well enough to know he's out by the kitchens. It's a nice day so most of the work has been moved right outside. That's where Richie is by this time of day so that's where Williams ends up. Latta is in there too, working with Richie to butcher the day’s hunt. Today Justin's kid is in there with them, learning to skin a deer. 

Williams is away from the mess, seated on a bench along the wall. Tom drops down beside him, grateful for the chance to toe off his shoes. Latta throws him a bright grin as greeting which Tom returns with a wave.

“What are you thinking?” Justin asks. 

Tom takes his time before answering. “I don't like them.”

Justin snorts. “Doesn't matter. They're here in good faith.”

“So they say.”

Justin ruffles his hair which normally would get Tom annoyed but now he just rolls his eyes. “Stay suspicious kid but don't be rude. Alexander allowed them in.”

-

Sidney wakes the next day before dawn. He can hear the faint sounds of a hunting party gathering outside and he suspects if he opened the window he would be able to smell fresh bread from the kitchens. This is all similar, the functions of a royal household rarely vary. He could lie there all day with his eyes closed and pretend none of this is happening. Instead he slips carefully from bed, trying not to disturb Geno. 

Geno used to be able to sleep through anything but ever since Sidney’s pain began, he's been a much lighter sleeper. His eyes don't open now but Sidney suspects he's simply faking. Waiting to see what Sidney is up to. They've been put up in a suite so Sidney slips out of the bedroom to a common area where his own guards are. Flower and Connor are out there playing cards and he waves at them to continue and curls up next to Flower. 

“We are free from prying eyes,” Flower says without preamble. Sid nods, he had suspected as much but is grateful for the reassurance. 

“Were you up all night looking?”

Flower just shrugs, proof enough he’s tired from doing exactly that. Sidney purses his lips but doesn't berate him for it. This is why Fleury has always been at his side, his Sight is strong enough to rival anyone’s.

“Anything else?” Sidney prompts, glancing at Connor to include him in the question. 

“Ovechkin’s people have all been considerate,” Connor says. “No one has even asked to come in. There is a standing invitation for breakfast but they will come up when it's time.”

“Did you know Backstrom has a scar across his soul?” Flower says casually. “I win.” He drops his cards on the table triumphantly. “Again?”

Connor scowls at him and gathers the cards back up to deal. “You better not be cheating.”

Flower gasps and clutches his chest as if hurt. “Moi? Mon ami! I am hurt!” Sid elbows him in the ribs and he breaks the act and grins. “I promise I am not cheating. I don't need to Look to see your tells.” Connor flicks a card at him, but he's trying not to smile. Fleury’s joy is infectious even when he's likely lying through his teeth.

“Marc-Andre,” Sidney says, reining him in and back to their conversation. 

“Hm? Oh yes. I did not get a good Look, but it's old. Someone cut out a part of his soul a very long time ago.” He gathers up his cards and takes some time sorting them in his hand while Sidney waits. “The damage looks very similar to what is happening to you.”

Connor is looking up at them now, not even pretending to care about the cards. “What does that mean?”

Flower holds up two fingers. “The stories of him being a changeling are a lie. Changelings don't have souls like we do, but I don't know where his power comes from.” He lowers one finger. “He had nothing to do with this. He's been cut off from power that would let him. If he would even want to after suffering that way himself.”

Sidney feels some tension drain from his shoulders. He looks up and sees Geno leaning in the door to the bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. They had discussed and both were generally of the opinion this was not caused by Ovechkin or his partner, Ovechkin preferred to fight his duels face to face. But the fear had remained even as they rode up to the castle walls. 

“We are safe here,” Sidney says, repeating it out loud for confirmation.

“Well, they could still stab you in the throat,” Flower says casually. Sidney punches him in the arm. 

-

Alex will always remember when he first met Nicky. There was expectation in the palace, everyone knowing that someone from the North was on their way. Only his father and mother knew anything more. Travelers from the North were rare though, Alex was almost nine years old and had never seen one. 

When they arrive it's in a simple cart being pulled by two mules. They come around the back with no pomp and circumstance. Alex watches from behind Sergei’s legs. 

There's five people, two adults and three children, one of the kids still just an infant. 

The blond child is being led forward to be presented to them. Supposedly the oldest of the three though he looks so young. Sergei gently pushes Alex forward while the adults talk. He stumbles forward, not sure what he's supposed to say. His parents had only told him a little. 

The boy is almost shaking though and when Alex opens his mouth to say hi, he shoves a book he's been clutching into Alex's hands. He gasps, at the action and the feeling of the book against his skin. 

“I'm not supposed to have it,” the boy mumbles. “It's a - a-”

“Nicklas,” the man who had driven the cart says. “You can't simply …” He trails off looking at Alex. “Prince Alexander-”

“I can keep it safe,” he says, straightening up and trying to look regal like Sergei or papa. Nicklas giggles, quickly silencing himself. 

“You feel no ill effects?”

Alex shrugs, his hands tingle where he’s touching the book and when he looks at Nicklas he thinks he sees something else like a light curling around him but none of those seem like ill-effects.

“Then...I,” he returns his focus to Alex's parents. “I can do nothing but thank you.”

Nicklas says something in a language Alex doesn't know and the man gives a small shake of his head, rests his hand on top of Nicklas’ head and turns to the cart. Alex's parents don't even try to stop him or offer him tea which Alex is fairly sure is rude. 

“Sasha,” his papa says. “Why don't you show Nicklas your rooms?” Nicklas looks at the other boy with them. “Marcus can join you.”

“Thank you sir,” he says stiffly. Alex still isn't sure what's going on, but he's happy to escape all the adults. He makes sure to hide the book among his shirts though before showing Nicklas and Marcus his toys. 

-

A knock on the door interrupts Alex’s meeting with Orpik and Carlson over border security. They want to refresh some of the wards where their land touches Karhu Maa before the Bears get it into their heads to start raiding again. There were attempts at talks every so often but they always quickly fall apart. 

“Talk to Lars,” he finishes as the door opens. “See what he needs. I will inform Nicklas in case he'll be needed.”

They both bow and see themselves out so Alex can turn to his visitor. He raises his eyebrows at the sight of Evgeni by himself.

“Do you want a drink?” Alex offers. “You can sit down too, you oaf.” He gestures at the chair on the other side of the desk or the couches by the fireplace. His kingdom was founded in war and ice, but his family has always tried to fill the inside with warmth and life. Geno looks back and forth between both spots before moving to the couches. 

Alex grabs a bottle of wine and glasses before joining him. “No vodka? Your consort making you soft?” Geno teases as Alex pours for them both. 

“Whatever you're here alone about, I think we need clear heads.” Alex levels him with a hard look, he's willing to let some things slide because of what Zhenya is going through but he won't allow warrantless jabs. 

Geno frowns but doesn't argue which is proof enough Alex is right. “I need to know. What is happening to him.”

He leans back in his chair, glass of wine hanging from his fingers. “Don't you know?”

“Someone is stealing his soul?” He snaps. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Drink Zhenya,” Alex says. Geno snarls at him and grabs at his drink, chugging the wine. Still glaring at Alex, he grabs the bottle and takes a swig from that too. Geno is lucky he's used to children, but Alex doesn't say that out loud. “Good. Ready to be nice to your host now?” He lets his voice carry just a hint of a threat, making sure Geno actually listens. 

Geno’s cheeks turn pink in at least a hint of shame but Alex can work with that. At least he'll be aware of his temper.

“People steal souls because souls are power in right hands,” Alex explains. “Especially powerful magic souls.”

“But-”

Alex cuts him off with a glare. “Is easy to steal a lot of soul, easy to suck someone dry. Bigger problem is storing. Can't do it in yourself. Too much and pop.” He mimes his head exploding. “So need magical storage that's easy to get to. And for slow stealing, need to be close by unless very good wizard.”

“How would they do it?”

“Object with spell built in. Maybe object that gets used a lot, so little bits constantly being rubbed off. Your seer notice pattern? Maybe one spot that looks weaker on Crosby?”

“I don't…” He sucks in a breath. “I don't know,” he admits reluctantly. 

“I can Look. Know what I'm Looking for,” Alex suggests. Most people don't know he can, and he likes it that way. They think Nicky is the only magical one to worry about but Alex doesn't maintain his kingdom by relying on Nicky alone.  
Geno eyes him, and Alex drinks and waits. 

“Ok. We should ask Sid.”

Alex shrugs and gestures for Geno to lead the way. 

Geno leads them unerring to the courtyard and if Alex didn't already know about the finding charm between the two, he would be looking for it now. Crosby is watching one of his men spar with Jojo. Others are gathered around too, cheering on one or the other. He glances up over his shoulder and sees Nicky leaning on a balcony overlooking the training ground. Nicky smirks when Alex catches his eye, sending a curl of warmth through to him. 

Alex rolls his eyes with a warm smile. Nicky hates winning anything through cheating but he's not above tilting the odds in his direction. 

Geno has slipped ahead to get Sidney’s attention. They whisper back and forth for a moment before Sidney nods and follows Geno back to Alex. Alex doesn't need to look up to know they're suddenly the focus of Nicky’s entire concentration. 

“Geno says you had something to...look for?” He asks. 

“Not look, Look,” Alex corrects. It takes a second but then Crosby gets it, his eyes going slightly wide in understanding and realization. Sid nods slowly. “Ok?” Alex prompts, he needs witnesses to verbal agreement for something so personal. 

“Ok,” Crosby says. “Go ahead.”

Alex closes his eyes to shift his focus before opening them. And immediately snaps them shut before he gags. He can hear Nicky hissing in the back of his head like an angry cat, able to see through Alex. He can hear Geno repeating his name with a hint of panic coloring his voice. He makes a mental note to tell Crosby to get his man to learn some emotional control at some point. 

He opens his eyes again, this time feeling more prepared for what he Sees. Crosby’s soul is sick. Dull and weak and fading to black at the edges of Alex's vision. He shoves that aside, trying to find where the disease is at its worst.

Throat, Nicky whispers in his head. He must have come down from his balcony to be close enough to project words. Alex can feel the protection charm around his neck burning hot. He ignores that too to follow Nicky’s suggestion. Nicky’s almost right, the center is more on Crosby’s chest. Like where a necklace might lay. 

Alex reaches up to touch his charm and between one blink and the next, the image of Sidney's soul is gone, leaving just the man standing before him. Alex can feel Nicky at his back, easily recognizing the dimensions of his body and the curl of his fingers around the chain of Alex's charm. 

“Nice of you to join us,” he says, grinning at Nicky over his shoulder. Nicky curses at him. “It’s ok,” Alex says as soon as he seems to run out of ways to insult Alex and his dick in any language. “I’m ok.”

Nicky’s fingers tighten, his knuckles pressing against the nape of his neck. Alex is aware of eyes on them but their own people are used to them and anyone else be damned. For a second he rests his forehead on Alex's shoulder and takes a deep breath before finally starting to untense. 

-

Once they're back inside, Ovechkin excuses himself, leaving Sid with Geno and Backstrom. They’re back in the same room from the first day, Backstrom’s study. Sid and Geno sit on one of the couches but it could be hardwood for all they care. Geno looks ready to jump up and into Backstrom’s face as the mage calmly pours himself a glass of wine.

“What now?” Geno finally snaps and demands. 

Backstrom arches an eyebrow and just looks flatly at him. Sid pinches his elbow but Geno barely flinches. “I can’t see souls,” he says matter of factly. 

“Wait, but-”

Backstrom gives a small shake of his head, cutting Sid off. “I can’t. The power was...extracted.” He leans back against the edge of his desk. Sidney remembers what Flower said about part of Backstrom’s powers being cut out. This is what he must have meant. “Alex can as you saw. But that’s not the point right now.”

“Then what is?” Geno snarls. He’s practically vibrating with frustration so Sid reaches out and this time grabs his arm and holds on. No matter how close he and Ovechkin are, Sid doubts Ovechkin would be that tolerant of his consort being attacked.

“The damage is extensive.” Backstrom ignores Geno and looks straight at Sid. “It’s focused on…” He rests his own hand on his upper chest, his fingers extended to reach his neck. “A necklace possibly.” Sid carefully doesn’t react, but he’s already cataloging any jewelry he’s worn. “The flow has ebbed, either our wards block it or you’re too far away from whoever did this.”

“How we find them?”

Nicklas takes a slow sip of his wine. “That you have to do on your own.” He looks like he has something else to add so Sid waits. Finally, he looks straight at Sidney. “The damage is extensive. You should be bedridden. Anyone else would be at this point.”

Sidney tries to shove away his reaction, tries not to let the weight of that push him down. He doesn't think he does as good a job as he would like. Backstrom smiles with a sad tightness and Geno has stopped trying to get away, somehow he's ended up even closer to Sidney. “When you fix,” Geno demands. 

-

Nicky promises them tomorrow, tomorrow he'll do what he can for Crosby. Alex is filled in during dinner. He knows it's not everything though but that has to wait until later when they're in the privacy of their own rooms. He finds himself trying to hide his yawns throughout dinner. He had excused himself earlier because of a meeting with an ambassador from one of the western lands but he could feel the exhaustion wearing on him even then. Trying to understand what he had even seen happening to Crosby had worn him out. 

Alex is grateful when he can finally leave the table, Nicky had slipped out over ten minutes ago with Andre, murmuring something about important business, messages from the north. Alex knows he's a lying liar.

Nicky is waiting for him in bed, leaning against the headboard and already changed to sleeping pants. Clearly no messages were answered or even read. Seeing him though, eyes clear and solemn, Alex lets any comments pass and just sinks down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to rest his hand on Nicky’s thigh. 

“What do you need?” Alex asks. He looks hard at him, nothing magical, but needing to know what Nicky’s thinking.

“Stop,” Nicky says softly, reaching out to hold his hand over Alex's eyes. Alex smiles and closes his eyes. 

“Wasn't Looking,” he says. He always felt like it was cheating, figuring out Nicky’s emotions by following the warp and weft of his soul. Especially since Nicky couldn't do the same. He can feel the bed shift as Nicky moves closer and his fingers splay apart across Alex's face. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting to see what Nicky will do. He's never been good at patience, many criticize him for being too quick to jump but for Nicky he could wait lifetimes. 

Nicky’s hand brushes Alex's hair back and curves against his cheek. Alex leans into it, feeling every callus and scar, knowing where they all came from. Very gently, Nicky brushes his lips over Alex's eyelids before sitting back. “I think I need the book.”

Alex breathes out and grabs Nicky’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He finally opens his eyes to look right at Nicky. “You have me.”

“You know that won’t be enough.” He pokes at Alex’s side with his free hand. “Go get changed, join me.” Alex laughs but gets up to follow his instructions. Nicky is under the covers when he's finished and Alex slips in beside him, pulling Nicky in tight. Tight enough he can feel the rise and fall of his lungs and every breath of Alex's ruffles the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Do you remember our first time?”

“I take it you don't mean when we hurriedly got each other off in the stables.”

Alex lightly bites at his shoulder. “Doesn't count, we decided.” Nicky hums in acknowledgement. “The first time.”

Nicky is silent for a moment so Alex waits. “Yes. I remember.” He pulls Alex's arm tighter around himself, and entwining their fingers. “Why?”

“Want to make sure you don't forget I'm part of your magic.”

Nicky smiles and gives a small shake of head, his hair tickling Alex's nose. “You have been since I gave you the book. And I don't…that part is you now. I'm not taking it back. I don't want it back.”

Alex holds him tighter. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Nicky’s necklace. It matches his own. They might not even need them anymore, having become so entangled with each other over the years, decades they've spent together. They're more than that though. Alex feels grounded for the first time since their visitors arrived and lets himself sleep. 

-

Sidney can barely force his eyes open the next morning. He feels exhausted, not even entirely sure if it's worth being awake. He can hear someone shuffling around and lifts his head just enough to see Geno getting dressed. It's usually a good view but today he just lowers his head back down. 

“Sid?” His voice seems to come from very far away, as if Geno is nothing but a fading dream. 

Geno’s hand is heavy where he presses it to Sidney’s neck. He doesn't move, he isn't sure he can. The touch is too solid to be a dream though and that realization settles in him like a stone. 

“Sid,” the frantic edge to his voice is enough to push Sidney to open his eyes. 

“I think… “ his tongue is too heavy to speak clearly. Geno looks so scared though and it makes Sidney’s pulse speed up. He can't make himself finish the sentence, doesn't even want to. 

He's dying. It echoes loudly in his head like a bell. 

Everything has happened too late, just by a few days but it's enough. He will die here in this foreign place with Geno’s panicked eyes the last thing he sees. All because he hadn't acted soon enough. He wants to apologize but figuring out the right words is beyond him. He closes his eyes again, feeling sure it's the last time. 

-

The servant with the crest of Malkin’s house on his sleeve comes running in, frantic, barely seeming concerned with the morning briefing that's been interrupted. Nicky is immediately out of his seat, Alex follows. No one needs to hear the message to know what would cause such panic. 

Nicky fixes Alex with a hard stare. “The book,” he says flatly before turning to leave the room. 

Alex dismisses his councilors with a flick of his wrist, though they barely need the instruction. No one wants the Lord of another city-state to die in their home. Two of them linger, Lars and Jay. 

“My Lord,” Jay says. 

Alex grimaces and wishes Nicky hadn't asked for the book out loud. There's protocol that just be followed now. Back up plans. He has two signet rings, one for himself and one for an appointed regent. He presses the second into Jay's palm. If messages were sent out sealed with that ring, any ruler would understand Alexander Ovechkin was dead or incapacitated and they would know his land was still united and protected. 

Jay only takes a second to look at it before he pockets it. He claps his hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezes. “Good luck.”

He gives a small nod and goes after Nicky, only stopping in his rooms to grab the book for where he had hidden it. It feels warm, too warm, in his hand as if Nicky is already trying to draw from it or the power in the pages was sensing it was time to come out. He gripped it tighter wanting nothing more than to throw it into a fire but he pushes that back and makes his way to the guest suites. 

-

Alex was fourteen when his father's mage, Federov sat him down. “You and Nicklas are quite close.”

Aled shrugs, he doesn't see why that's a problem when that was the expected outcome. 

“Have you Looked at him?” Federov continues. Alex's lips start to turn down in a frown. He had always been told what was Seen was private. Personal. Federov smirks at him, clearly amused by Alex's growing annoyance. “Have you seen the scar?”

Slowly, Alex nods, if Federov already knows than it should be alright. As if it was even possible to Look at Nicky and not see it. It made him feel sick to look at. Thick and black as if whatever should be there had been eaten away by disease. “What about it?” He asks when Federov still doesn't say anything. 

“Do you know what should be there?”

“Nicky doesn't even know,” he says stiffly. He knows it's a weak deflection, Federov barely pauses before continuing as if Alex hadn't said anything. 

“Someone with Nicklas’s power should have Sight. It should not even be a question, but he doesn't, and without Sight there's no way to even learn soul magics. Someone cut it all out of him.” He leans forward, catching Alex's eyes and holding them. It's all that keeps Alex in his seat and not running off to puke or find Nicky. “You know the exact moment you had the power of Sight.”

“When we met,” he says like he's confessing a secret. He doesn't like this conversation, it feels wrong to have it without Nicky present. 

“Almost.”

Alex opens his mouth to argue but he snaps it closed quickly. He doesn't want to hear this, he doesn't want the feeling that he stole anything from Nicky. 

“Be more specific,” Federov prompts. 

“Why me?” He says instead.

Federov sits back. “I have no answer. But your father asked me to ensure you understand the responsibility to both this kingdom and Nicklas.”

Alex lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Does Nicky know?”

“Yes. Probably from the beginning.”

-

Alex enters Crosby and Malkin’s rooms and is immediately ushered into the bedroom. Crosby is lying in bed, looking far too pale and still. Geno is standing against a wall looking like it's all he can do to stay there and not run to the bed. 

Nicky kneels on the bed beside Sidney, eyes squeezed shut. He's trying but Alex doesn't need to Look to know that there isn't much Nicky can do to fix this, only treat the symptoms. 

His eyes snap open when Alex gets closer. “Took you long enough.”

Alex can't help but roll his eyes. His hands are surprisingly steady as he opens the book to the right page. The one with the ugly drawing that only he can See. To anyone without sight the page looks blank. Usually most of the pages are blank but now as he looks, the colors of the drawing start to bleed and twist. They spread out from page to page, creating strange shapes and twisted letters. 

“Sasha,” Nicky says, voice becoming desperate. The damage to Sidney had built up slowly but had finally hit a breaking point. There was no time. Alex leans forward and kisses Nicky, expecting it to be only a soft touch. A reassurance that somehow they would handle this like everything else. Instead it's as if something else holds him still. 

The soft touch of lips becomes deeper, drawing a gasp from Nicky and Alex thrusts in with his tongue. He can feel the edges of the book dig into his palm and something else. Without looking he knows it's the ink, leaving the pages and spreading over his skin. Using him as a conduit to Nicky. 

Giving him back what had been cut from him. 

He presses closer, his free hand tangling in Nicky’s hair. His lips ache but the kiss doesn't end. Nicky’s tongue slides over his teasingly. Someone has started screaming and he doesn't know who it is, if it's even real or simply in his head. Everything is reduced to Nicky and the book and the raw burn of his skin as pure magic moves through him. 

He gets it now, why someone would take this from a child. It's too much. Even for Nicky this must have been too much. Alex sobs into the kiss but still unable to stop. Ovechkins are not a magic family and the more that floods through him the more it hurts, his body unable to handle this. 

Finally, his fingers unclench and the book falls to the bed with a soft thud. He sags back from the kiss, not even sure if he can hold himself up. 

Nicky gently cups his face and makes him look up. “Sasha,” he breathes like a prayer. His eyes are open wide, pupils so dilated all the color of his irises are gone. Alex feels like a butterfly pinned to a board, everything laid bare. It should make him feel vulnerable but it's simply an exchange. Nicky can finally See him like Alex could See Nicky. 

He makes himself drag his eyes away and down to Crosby, still unconscious but there's color in his cheeks now. 

“I closed it,” Nicky says, sounding shell shocked as if he can't believe it himself. He blinks and swings his head around to where Geno must still be standing. “It's done. The cut is healed.”

Alex gets up, his legs aching as if he'd run a marathon. 

“He will.. He will-” Geno can't seem to find the right words. Alex makes himself move towards him to pull him into a hug. 

“He will,” Alex says. “I will collect my man and you can stay here with yours, ok?” He gently pushes him back but waits for Geno’s nod before returning to the bed. 

Nicky hasn't moved, his pupils still too big. He covers his eyes with his palm like Nicky always does to him. “Stop Looking.” Nicky huffs but Alex can feel the slight shifting of muscles and the faint brush of Nicky’s eyelashes to know he's done so. “Keep them closed,” he murmurs as he drops his hand so he can help Nicky unlock his limbs. 

There are soft gasps of pain but nothing else as Nicky finally stands.

“I think this will be a day of rest,” Alex says into his hair.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Nicky asks. 

“Yes, yes, can't believe you followed my instructions for so long.” He leads Nicky out of the bedroom to the the crowd that had gathered in the outer room of the suite, waiting for any news. For a moment they're all frozen until Jay steps forward and with a look of extreme relief returns the signet ring to Alex. Andre and Marcus are right behind and carefully take Nicky’s weight from Alex. 

He wants to argue and cling to Nicky but knows it's for the best. He'll finish answering any questions and Nicky can rest.  
-

Sidney has been stuck in bed for three days, at first too weak to move and now because Geno seems determined to trap him there. Usually by bodily lying on him. 

“We can't stay here forever,” he says by lunch time. He doesn't stop running his fingers through his hair though. He's still in no shape to ride, even he will admit that but he's getting antsy stuck in bed. 

“I know.” 

“Geno.”

“You were dead. Have to make sure you're not dead anymore,” Geno huffs like a petulant child. 

Sidney sucks in a breath. Geno hadn’t said anything really about what happened that day. Sidney doesn’t remember any of it. He wants to ask but he knows if he pushes too hard, Geno will just shrug it off. “Stuck with me awhile longer,” he finally says when it seems like Geno is done with the confessions for the moment.

“Not funny Sid.” Geno grumbles, burying his face against Sid’s neck. “Don’t do again.”

“Oh ok, sure,” he says drily. 

Geno sighs and finally pushes himself up and off of Sid. He’s expecting Geno to walk away, it was a system they’d fallen into a long time ago to keep from arguing too much, at first it was the only way to keep the alliance between their lands safe. One of them would walk away when they thought they were going to go too far.

Geno stays in the bed though, he just rearranges them, so he’s sitting against the headboard and Sidney is leaning against him with both of Geno’s arms firmly around his waist. 

“I take care of any messages from home,” Geno says as soon as he’s comfortable. “Dupuis and Letang, they good men. Keep everything safe.”

“That’s why we left them in charge.”

Geno presses a kiss to the top of his head and Sidney can feel him smiling. “You always paranoid. Wanting to do everything yourself.”

“I want to make sure things are done correctly.” It's an old familiar argument that doesn't even feel like an argument anymore. Geno’s voice is warm and Sid can feel his laughter rumble in his chest. He lets his eyes close again. Backstrom had come to speak to him the day before and warned that the healing would be exhausting and Sidney would have to let it happen. Backstrom had looked equally exhausted but Sidney hadn't asked. It didn't seem like his place. 

He still isn't sure why Ovechkin or Backstrom agreed to help him. Ovechkin and Malkin being childhood friends doesn't seem like enough reason to do so much for them. Less than a year ago, Sidney was authorizing payments to stir up some of Ovechkin neighbors. 

“You thinking,” Geno says. 

“Yes.”

Geno snorts but doesn't push it any harder. Either he knows it's pointless or he's aware how close Sidney’s elbow is to his ribs. “Well, I am right here. So you can talk. When you want.”

Sid twists into him as best as he can. “I know,” he mumbles, already feeling worn out again. His thoughts can wait. 

-

Geno carefully extricates himself from Sid and finds a servant to lead him to Alex. He's in the same offices Alex sat down on the couches and explained what was happening to Sid. It was the other day but could have been lifetimes. This time Alex is reviewing missives at his desk and Backstrom is curled up on a couch, nothing visible of him except a shock of blond hair from under his blanket. 

Alex gestures for Geno to take a seat across from him. “How is he?” He asks without preamble. The papers are set aside into a drawer and Alex's full focus is on him.

“Recovering,” Geno answers. He risks a glance back at Backstrom. Flower had told him the other day about the change in the man after he had come to check on Sid, or he had tried. Finding words that made any sense had been a struggle but Geno came to understand the gist. Backstrom had tapped into something huge and powerful and now it was a part of him.

“Scared, Zhenya?” Alex says like he's teasing but Geno can hear the threat behind the words. Alex would not sit idly by if he thought there was a danger to Backstrom, no matter if the man could fend for himself. 

“You know. My family very surprised you married,” Geno says. Alex stays quiet. “Will Ovechkin line end? Will northerners gain foothold so far south? Never thought could just be love.”

“Men like us typically don't have that luxury.”

Geno nods and when he meets Alex's eyes again, he's looking at Geno with a considering expression. He doesn't know what to make of that. 

“You're welcome to stay until Crosby is ready to ride again,” Alex continues. 

“There is no way to pay you back for all of this.”

“Did I ask?”

Geno purses his lips. He doesn't like being in Alex’s debt, or anyone's for that matter. “Ovechkin.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Malkin. Go back to Sidney. Repay me by getting your ugly face out of here as fast as possible.” 

Geno purposefully makes himself more comfortable in his chair. “I am the prettiest person in this room. But is okay to be jealous.”

Alex throws his head back as he laughs. “No, no. Nicky still here.”

It's easy to let the conversation slide into teasing, like they're still boys with nothing weighing on them. They're eventually interrupted, Alex has a meeting with some of his councilors and Geno is led back to his own rooms and Sidney. He's still sleeping so Geno settles down to play cards with some of his men. 

He hates waiting, his skin crawls with it but there's nothing else to do. He swallows it back and holds his shoulders straight. Right now, he's the only leader these men - his people - have and he needs to get it together to act the part. 

-

Nicky makes a face at him as fixes the ties of Alex's shirt to be presentable after a momentary distraction while dressing. He grins and covers Nicky’s hands with his own, holding them to his chest. Nicky’s lips are still bruised and red and his hair will have to be oiled again so it will lie flat. 

Right now though, Alex leans forward as Nicky leans into him for another kiss. He adjusted to the change in his abilities smoothly, throwing himself completely into learning how to use them. 

“Beautiful,” Alex says against his lips. 

“Shut up.” He pushes lightly against him so Alex has to take a step back. “We have to see off our guests and we will not do that looking like we came from a brothel.”

Alex pouts but lets Nicky resume fixing his shirt. “Hurt you even think I would visit a brothel.”

“No you're not,” Nicky retorts easily as he steps back to check his handiwork. 

“Deeply hurt.” It's his turn now to pull Nicky to him and fix his shirt and hair. “Never need one. Always have you.” He presses a kiss to Nickys forehead, tasting the floral residue in the oil that ended up spread over his skin. 

“We went to one together when you were nineteen and Semin insisted,” Nicky points out with a far too triumphant grin at winning the argument.

Alex hums and brushes his thumb over Nicky’s lips. They're both as put together as they're going to get and are just stalling now. Alex doesn't know why really. Maybe it's the moment, it's too comfortable to interrupt. “And we decided to share the attention of a handsome man,” he drags out the word attention and drops his voice to make it as dirty as possible. 

Nicky rolls his eyes at him but his cheeks have turned pink. “We should get downstairs.”

Alex grins and slips his arm through Nicky’s, leading them to the door. Nicky won't admit it but he's still feeling some weakness and he leans against Alex a bit more than normal. Alex doesn't say anything, just takes his weight. Downstairs, Crosby and Malkin’s men are making final arrangements with the help of Alex and Nicky’s own household. 

Tom steps up to them, breastplate gleaming. “Lord Crosby and Prince Malkin will be down shortly.”

Alex nods his thanks and he and Nicky make their way up to the dais to wait. 

“It's strange,” Nicky murmurs as he takes a seat on the arm of Alex's throne. His pupils are blown wide as he surveys the room. “Is this what you can See?”

“Don't know what you See but probably.” He reaches for Nicky’s hand and loosely entwined their fingers to keep him grounded. 

Nicky glances down at him and grins. “It is,” he says with surety. “I liked to always look through you when you were Looking.”

Alex snorts, it's not a surprise, most of the time Nicky told him he was doing it. Nicky blinks and his pupils are back to normal. He takes Alex's hand and brushes his lips over his knuckles. It's the hand that held the book, Alex can still feel the way his skin burned as magic had moved across it. There's a faint scar on his palm, a straight line where the edges had dug in. 

Nicky presses his fingers to the spot. He had already given his apologies despite Alex's protests, as if anyone had ever really understood the repercussions of cutting out a piece of a child's soul. “Armies will come,” he says softly. “Once they hear. They will be scared and they'll come.”

“And we will send them back home bloody,” Alex says with a sharp grin. “We have our own friends and favors to call in.” He doesn't say out loud that no one will get their hands on Nicky, he doesn't need to. 

There's a commotion as Crosby and Zhenya finally make their appearance. Crosby is still clearly not fully healthy yet but he declared he had been away from home for too long. He leans on Geno as they approach the dais but Alex waves them to stop. Alex stands, with Nicky’s hand still on his, and together they go down to see them off.


End file.
